Invasión Intemporal
by Dark Fu
Summary: Cuando un extraño soldado aparece en la vida de Twilight esta cambia temporalmente. De alumna a salvadora, Twilight tendrá que seguir hasta el fin del reino al misterioso acompañante para salvar a su mentora de una raza de seres que no obedecen al tiempo.


Invasión Atemporal

Colores, olores y sabores frescos. Aunque era una experiencia cotidiana y rutinaria el mercado de Ponyville, que consistía en unos cuantos puestos colocados de previo acuerdo en una calle de gran tránsito y atendidos de 7 de la mañana a 2 de la tarde por ponis que intentaban lograr convencerte de comprar aquello que ofrecían; cometido que usualmente lograban debido a sus interesantes y llamativos productos y sus inteligentes argumentos, era una de las tantas bellezas que enmarcaban al pequeño pueblo. Durante los días del festival del Sol el mercado era aún más llamativo y ponis de toda Equestria acudían a él tan solo para adquirir productos de los mejores productores de todo el reino. La cantidad de clientes suele resultar tan grande que más vendedores de los usuales salen a ofrecer productos a mitad de la calle en lugar de en sus hogares o en sus locales.

Es este mercado, un día como cualquier otro, en la que la maga Twilight Sparkle realizaba sus compras. Todo iba a la perfección, como siempre, y después de conseguir en oferta jitomates que el poni vendedor del puesto casi le había regalado, la poni lavanda decidió comprar algo de manzana, pues tenía antojo, y los postres variados que la familia de AppleJack, una de sus amigas cercanas, preparaban eran exquisitos. No camino mucho para encontrar el puesto de su amiga granjera, que se encontraba en la parte más alejada hacia los bordes del pueblo. AJ se encontraba recostada en sus costales y su puesto portable de madera, lucia cansada, pero al mismo tiempo alegre, trato de acercarse sin hacer ruido pero la poni naranja pareció salir de la ensoñación y distinguió a la unicornio lavanda tan pronto levanto la mirada; más alegre aun dedico un saluda a su amiga.

-Buenos días Twilight, ¿a qué se debe el milagro de tu presencia en mi humilde puesto?

-Buen día AppleJack- contesto la aludida, sonriendo al sentir el entusiasmo de su amiga-, ¿Cómo va todo en la granja?

-Excelente, todo va de maravilla- respondió la terrestre, mostrando una sonrisa enorme-, es como si una racha de suerte nos acabara de golpear.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Twilight, bastante curiosa.

-¿Recuerdas esos molestos vampiros de la fruta que vivían en una zona inútil de Sweet Apple Acres?

-Y como no recordarlos, tuvimos un incidente con Fluttershy debido a eso, me asombro que se lo hubiera tomado tan bien- reflexiono la unicornio, desviándose un poco de la pregunta-. ¿Qué paso con ellos?

-Ya no están- contesto simplemente la terrestre naranja, bostezando tras mostrar una cara de satisfacción y victoria que Twilight nunca había visto en su amiga-. Hoy por la madrugada Big Mac partió a hacer su recorrido habitual mientras terminaba de patear la última tanda de manzanas, tenía un rato que había terminado y Big Mac aun no llegaba, por un momento pensé que algo le había pasado hasta que de repente lo vi correr directo hacia mí.- AJ relataba todo aquello como si fuera la historia de una victoria casi imposible de lograr. Tomo aire y continúo tranquilamente su relato-. Cuando llego a mi lado me dijo, con las últimas bocanadas de aire que tenía, que los murciélagos de la fruta ya no estaban, que los había buscado por toda la zona y que simplemente habían desaparecido.

-Wow, pero espera, ¿Cómo pudieron haber desaparecido?- interrumpió Twilight a AppleJack-, según recuerdo eran cientos, y no pudieron simplemente haber desaparecido, y aunque hayan emigrado, seguro los habríamos visto de alguna manera.

-Todo eso parece raro, ¿verdad? Y eso no es todo, hace unas cuantas horas Apple Bloom trajo en una carreta la misma cantidad de manzanas que yo había traído. Al principio pensé que quizá se me hubieran olvidado en Sweet Apple Acres pero me di cuenta que eso no era posible, nunca se me olvidan las manzanas. Así que le pregunte a mi hermana de donde había sacado ella esas manzanas y me contesto que simplemente había una carreta llena de manzanas en el mismo sitio en donde las ponemos usualmente por lo que no dudo en traérmelas.

-Algo extraño está pasando aquí- comento Twilight, recordando sus previas compras en el mercado-, hace un momento compre jitomates y el poni vendedor casi me los regalos, me dijo que simplemente había tenido el doble de cosecha como por arte de magia. Supongo que tendré que informar de esto a la princesa Celestia, pero por ahora tengo que llegar a mi casa, no vemos luego AppleJack- y se dirigió camino a su hogar, aunque no dos segundos más tarde recordó a que había asistido al puesto de su amiga.-. Jeje, ¿podrías darme un pay de manzana? , casi lo olvido.- AppleJack esbozo una sonrisa y dio a la unicornio lavanda su pedido, tras lo cual y verificando que no se olvidara de nada se despidió finamente de su amiga.

De camino casa recordó todos los planes que tenía para ese día: después de desayunar con su amigo Spike unos expertos iban a llegar a Ponyville, enviados por Celestia, para observar el pueblo; a Twilight, Celestia no le había dicho específicamente para que iban los expertos, de hecho ni siquiera sabía en que eran expertos, pero se convenció de que no podía ser nada malo, pues eran enviados de la princesa; después de ver a los expertos había prometido ayudar a Fluttershy con los animales, usualmente podía sola con todos pero sin motivo aparente todos habían caído enfermos y tenía que atender a unas cuantas docenas de animales de todos tamaños y formas a recuperarse; finalmente pasaría la noche en casa de Pinkie Pie, su amiga repostera e hiperactiva, quien la había invitado a ella y a todas sus amigas a una pijamada, añadiendo que habría dulces sin fin, pues su reserva mágicamente parecía haberse multiplicado. Si, iba a ser un día agitado; pero nada comparado con lo que en realidad fue.

Cuando doblo una esquina que la dejaría en la calle de su casa-árbol encontró que estaba en un lugar bastante diferente de en el que pretendía estar caminando tan solo segundos atrás: el campo de flores que había a unos cuantos metros después del puente que permitía el acceso al pueblo ahora estaba frente a ella. Se quedó inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos, bastante confundida, preguntándose cómo demonios pudo haber llegado allí si no había utilizado ningún hechizo, no había sentido ninguna presencia mágica ni había estado experimentando con nada. Sin conseguir respuesta alguna a ninguna de estas preguntas decidió regresar a su camino original pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta un sonido que no reconocía de nada que hubiera oído jamás, la sobresaltó. El ruido fue acompañado por una luz azul que parecía provenir de un punto en específico, casi en medio del campo florido a cierta distancia de la unicornio. Ni un segundo más tarde algo fue expulsado desde la luz, y cayó como si fuera una especie de marioneta tamaño real o algo parecido.

Vacilante, Twilight decidió acercarse a pesar de que no tenía mucha confianza de las cosas que salían de repente en el centro de un campo de flores, pero supuso que era su deber averiguar qué era eso que había salido de repente, pues parecía ser la única que lo había visto. Lo que vio le asusto un poco: allí tirado, había un tipo, un pony color amarillo oscuro, de melena color rojo brillante y una especie de bozal color blanco, que hacia un ruido como de respiración profunda. Estaba inconsciente, de manera que la unicornio decidió alejarse por el puente, volver a su casa y olvidarse de eso, fácil. Sin embargo, la curiosidad la mataba y una parte de ella, que segundo a segundo se volvía más grande, le decía que tenía que acercársele. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más se le acerco y resolvió a tocarlo.

Inmediatamente, como reacción al toque, el sujeto se levantó como resorte, totalmente consiente de su estado, y se acercó más de lo que ningún semental antes se le había acercado a Twilight. Esta, que había quedado en shock después de tal reacción, solo pudo observar como el pony le revisaba los ojos, la nariz y la boca, le arranco un mechón de su melena y lo lamio.

-Unicornio, joven, yegua, color lavanda y melena de un tono un poco más oscuro.- murmuraba el pony, dando rápidos vistazos a Twilight, al tiempo que escribía todo en un pedazo de pergamino que no tenía origen-. Saludable e inteligente, atlética en potencial pero sin entrenamiento físico y buena maga, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Twilight Sparkle- respondió la maga, que solo quería salir de allí aunque también quería averiguar de dónde había salido aquel sujeto.

-Twilight Sparkle. Sparkle, Sparkle, Sparkle-repetía el unicornio que tenía enfrente, como si quisiera recordar-¿de dónde me suena? ¡Aja! Tal vez uno de mis compañeros debió mencionarlo. Dígame, señorita Sparkle, ¿ha notado usted algún acontecimiento raro recientemente?

-¿A qué se refiere con raro?

-Cualquier cosa fuera de lo usual-dijo con una voz delicada, no muy grave y con un tono de frialdad e inteligencia que hacían sentir algo a Twilight-, algo que no se acostumbre a ver en… ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba aquí dónde estamos?

-Ponyville, y no, no he notado nada extraño, ni ninguna de mis amigas al parecer, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-¿¡Ponyville!?- exclamo Ferret, con un tono entre sorpresa y duda, volteándose para ver directamente a Twilight en la cara-. ¿Esto es Ponyville?

-Sí, lo es, dígame ¿cuál es su nombre?-pregunto Twilight que creía que ya que ella le había dicho su nombre tenía el derecho de saber el de él.

-¡PONYVILLE!- grito a los cuatro vientos aquel extraño pony, pasando el puente a toda velocidad y deteniéndose justo en frente de la alcaldía-, no se parece en nada al pueblo que conocí, hace varios años de los míos que llegue aquí por accidente, cuando me dirigía a mi ciudad natal- relato a Twilight, que ya había dado alcance a su extraño acompañante.- Ahora está muy cambiado todo esto, de hecho, no había nada de esto, solo una granja a las afueras, en los campos de manzanos.- Twilight estaba sumamente extrañada, según sabia, la alcaldía era vieja, de las épocas de la fundación del pueblo, y sabía que la única granja que existió y existía en Ponyville es Sweet Apple Acres, la primera construcción del pueblo.- ¿De casualidad sabrá si sigue por aquí la familia Apple? salió de sus pensamientos para contestar

-Sí, claro que sí, de hecho mi amiga AppleJack es nieta es una de las ponies que presenciaron la fundación de este pueblo, hace menos de 100 años.

-¿Cómo se llama? Me refiero a la abuela.

-Todos le dicen la abuela Smith.

-Wow, abuela Smith-se tomó de la cabeza y se dio unos cuantos golpes-, era solo una potrilla la última vez.- Todo lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido, el pony se veía más joven que sus padres, y solo un poco más grande que ella, entonces, ¿por qué aseguraba que había estado allí en la fundación de Ponyville?

-Aguarde un minuto, nada de lo que dice tiene sentido…- empezó a quejarse Twilight, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpida.

-Ni espero que tenga sentido, no debía haberme encontrado, contésteme una pregunta, ¿qué hacía en un día normal rondando por un área sin ninguna razón en específico?- adopto un tono amenazante, como si quisiera intimidar a Twilight, pero la cabeza de esta estaba tan llena de dudas no tuvo ninguna reacción ante el tono de su acompañante

-NO LO SE- grito Twilight, que estaba empezando a perder el ritmo de la conversación.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe?- cuestiono otra vez Ferret

-No tengo idea, iba rumbo a mi hogar y de repente me vi transportada aquí.

-¿Y por qué se transportó fuera de Ponyville?

-YO NO LO HICE.- grito en la voz más alta que pudo, lo que ocasiono que varios ponies se le quedaran viendo de manera rara.

-Creo que deberíamos continuar esta conversación en un lugar un poco más privado, ¿conoce algún lugar?

-Sí, pero por qué tendría que ir con usted, no lo conozco, ni siquiera se su nombre.

-Ohh, eso.- dio una vuelta completa en su eje y extendió su casco hacia el de la maga, comenzando a agitarlo frenéticamente-. Mi nombre es Alexander Gysed Datson Ferret V, esa es la versión corta, pero puede llamarme Alexander o simplemente Alex.

-Wow-Nadie que Twilight hubiera conocido jamás tenía tal nombre como el de aquel sujeto-. Ok señor, ¿está bien que lo llame Ferret?

-Tengo un pequeño conflicto personal con mi apellido, pero si a usted se le hace cómodo llamarme de esa forma supongo que no tendré ningún problema

-Ok, señor Ferret, podemos ir a mi hogar, la biblioteca del pueblo.

-¿Por qué vive en una biblioteca, señorita Sparkle?

-Porque me encantan los libros-contesto Twilight como si aquello fuera obvio.

-Wow, a mí también me encantan pero honestamente no me mudaría a una biblioteca solo por eso.

-Y no acaba ahí.- comenzó a decir Twilight pero antes de que pudiera terminar de contar que la biblioteca era un árbol alcanzo a notar como Ferret se desvanecía, cayendo por segunda vez en el día totalmente inconsciente.


End file.
